


The Dangerous Liaisons Tokyo chapter 3

by WendyJoly



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WendyJoly/pseuds/WendyJoly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaki Aiba enters the prestigious Tokyo U and becomes the stake of a game he totally ignores.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dangerous Liaisons Tokyo chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a very freely adapted version of one of my ever favourite book, “Les Liaisons Dangereuses” by Choderlos de Laclos.

Title : The Dangerous Liaisons Tokyo  
Author : WendyJoly  
Rating : NC-17  
Pairing : Various but mainly Sakumoto  
Beta : The wonderful [](http://jtaytt.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jtaytt.livejournal.com/)**jtaytt** ♥  
Genre : Schemes, university and love  
Summary : Masaki Aiba enters the prestigious Tokyo U and becomes the stake of a game he totally ignores.  
Note : This story is a very freely adapted version of one of my ever favourite book, “Les Liaisons Dangereuses” by Choderlos de Laclos.

 

 

_ CHAPTER 3 _

 

 

 

The next day, when he was sure that Sho was at the university, Jun came back to the derelict building.  
He had waited him the previous day, waiting patiently Sakurai’s return. He came back very late but the next morning he was fresh as if he had slept 12 hours in a row. He was probably more complex than he seemed at first…it made the story spicier and Jun liked it.  
He didn’t realized yesterday how the building was ready to crumble.  
No doors were in it, and that’s why Jun could see the emptiness of the rooms and he didn’t figure that out yesterday. The hotness of this summer also hid the fact that some of the windows were missing.  
Why was it still being used? Yeah, it was part of a slum but it wasn’t enough to justify it, thought the young man…it was a shame to live in such a place. He swallowed a pout of disgust, trying to avoid the dirty walls or the guardrail as he took the stairs, silently praying that they are safe.  
He knocked at the leprous door and an old woman opened it. Jun stood still, startled by her sudden appearance. Her face was wrinkled because she smiled too much and the wrinkles at the corner of her eyes enhanced her compassion and an uncommon irony. The most surprising thing was the blue eyes, quasi transparent and hypnotic giving the sensation that she was able to read him like an opened book. Without noticing, he blushed, which had not happen for years, just like this uneasiness.

“Yes?”

She raised her gaze and Jun waved to confirm his doubts.  
The woman was blind, which could explain the strange colour of her eyes.

“Are you here to check on my sight or are you really searching for something?”

“Gomen. Let me introduce myself, I’m Matsumoto Jun and I’m a friend of Sakurai Sho. Well, we’re in the same university.”

“Oh, you’re a friend of Sho-kun, come on in, come on in…” She stepped aside, not shaking the hand he offered.

He followed her inside and see the walls that were eaten by saltpetre covered by children’s drawings that were full of rainbows and dreamy houses…He smiled in spite of himself as sat in the study of the woman. He sat on the edge of the chair and wondered where he should begin. Impossible to use his natural charms with her, nor his luxurious clothes.

“I didn’t introduce myself.” She said with a husky laugher. “I’m Imouto-sensei, I’m the head of the association. What did you want to talk about?”

She asked for honesty, probably didn’t she had time to spend in politeness.

“I wanted to know what Sho-kun is doing for the association. To be honest, he’s a secretive man and doesn’t talk much about himself. I wanted to offer my help but he’s too humble to accept it. That’s why I’m here. To ask you face-to-face.”

“I get it. Sho-kun is a teacher here.”

“Teacher? He teaches economy?”

“Of course not!” She laughed loudly. “The Niji association try to teach children to write. Write stories. The children of this district are underprivileged you know.”

“I don’t get it. How does this help?”

“You are a rational adult, Mastumoto-san. When you have nothing, you don’t have dreams and when you don’t dream, you’re desperate. We are trying to get children to dream, we giving them the wings they need to build their future.”

“I see. And Sho-kun~?”

“He teaches the children how to create stories and having their own fantasies. He’s a wonderful boy.”

“What a luminous idea.” He said in an undertone, hiding his scepticism.

As surprising as it seemed she heard the irony of his voice despite Jun’s skills to hide his feelings. Jun opened the mouth wanting to make up for his mistake…but he changed his mind.  
After all, perhaps blindness opened truly the doors of human souls…if this was the case, what she was seeing inside him was surely awful, thought Jun lowering his head.

“…But unfortunately nothing last forever.”

“What do you mean?”

“Did you saw the building? We’re the last renters, everybody has been chased away…we’re living our last days.”

“Don’t you wish to find another place? This building seems so rotten…it is a shame to live here.”

The old woman smirked then rubbed her face. She sounded suddenly so playful and young…and she talked to him as she would have talk to a child when she kept on.

“We don’t have money. Well, as a matter of fact, this association is for the people of the district and they can’t help us.”

“But this apartment?”

“It’s mine, it’s my home.”

“Where will you live?”

She smiled enigmatically. Jun frowned and reflected rapidly.

“I’m gonna help you.”

“You feel like helping me? But how?”

“I’m pretty rich. I guess we can find tons of flats in this district for a song.”

“Why would you do this?”

She’s closing in on him well. In order to pretend to be a generous man and laid Sakurai Sho?

“Because your work is precious.”

“Really? Are you mocking me?”

“I won’t dare. I will call my lawyers and they will find you a place as soon as possible. It’s a promise.”

The old woman rubbed her face once again and Jun figured that she shed a tear. She said a “Thank you” in an undertone which moved him deeply.  
Imotou-sensei rose up and walked to him, patting his shoulders and hugged him warmly. A strange sensation tickled Jun’s conscious. Guiltiness?  
She murmured at his ear:

“I don’t know why you’re doing this, Matsumoto-kun, but if Hell is paved with good intentions, I can assert that sometimes the opposite is true…thanks for the children.”

Jun felt a knot in his throat and he moved back slowly.

“You shouldn’t open your door to anyone.” He whispered before exiting the apartment, with a feeling of urge twisting his stomach.

He needed some fresh air urgently.  
Passing the threshold he leaned forward, putting his hands on the closest wall.

“Matsumoto-kun?” said a surprised voice by his side.

Jun crossed Sakurai’s gaze.

“What are you doing here?” said Sakurai coldly.

“I…I…I was…”

“Are you spying on me?”

“I was not~”

“You’re going too far!” groaned Sho “Who do you think you are? You think you can interfere in my private life? Bog off!”

“I…” stuttered Jun, startled by this violence he never would have guessed. He wanted to say something but what? He turned around and got into his car.

Sho kept his eyes on him and when he finally disappeared, he entered the building.  
Jun drove to the club without thinking further. It was totally empty at this early hour and only his status of privileged customer allowed him to enter the VIP room.  
He poured a glass of alcohol, took a glance at the deserted dance floor.  
The barmaid waved at him and he invited her to come up.  
Two minutes later, she knocked on the door, finding him sitting on the scarlet couch.

“Matsumoto-san…” She bowed politely.

Jun stared at the pretty barmaid who was wearing, like always, a pretty revealing mini-skirt. Truth to be said she was part of the charm of the club..

“It’s been a long time.” She sighed, approaching him only to sit on the low table facing him, crossing her long legs graciously. “What can I do for you, Jun-kun?”

“I need someone to talk with, that’s all.”

“Hm…that’s all? What do you want to talk about?” She said with a smile, exhaling the smoke of her cigarette. Their relationship was built on various things but definitely not on conversation.

“I was wondering if you had a new tattoo.”

“I don’t!” She chuckled “But had a new piercing.”

“Oh…I’m not very fond of this kind of things.” He said, lying down on the couch.

“What a shame…I thought you’d love this one.”

She sat close to his legs and putting her hands from each side of his hips, stuck her tongue out where a silver jewel shone.  
Jun put his hand on her nape, opening his mouth, and licked the jewel sensually. He unzipped his pants and grabbed the hand of the girl to make her feel his hard-on.  
She smiled meaningfully and leaned on him as he closed his eyelids and stretched his arms above his head.  
Feeling the coldness of the silver caressing his member and the warmth of the tongue, he couldn’t repress a thrill of pleasure.  
Jun smiled at last, thinking that the little scene earlier didn’t change the man he was or his goal.  
When he returned to the dormitory, his senses appeased, Sakurai was leaning against his door. He sighed falsely, took out his key, and arching an eyebrow. Yet, Sho’s face displayed only embarrassment and shame.

“Matsumoto-kun, we have to talk.” He said as Jun was opening the door.

“I don’t feel like talking to you.”

“I wanted to apologize.”

“Why?”

He entered his bedroom leaving Sho behind. But the latter stepped in and closed the door.

“I saw Imouto-sensei and she told me what you did.”

“She shouldn’t have.”

He took off his jacket and his hat absentmindedly.  
Sho looked around the room where he has never set foot. It was strangely sober. Wood furniture, nothing too showy, a big book case, a big kitchen…

“I feel bad because I yelled earlier, I didn’t know you wanted to lend a hand…And I accused you of spying on me, I’ve been presumptuous.”

“So tell me…”

“What?”

“You’re very rich, why don’t you help them?”

“My parents are rich, not me.”

“So ask.”

“I…I can’t. They don’t know I’m part of the association.”

“They’d blame you for helping kids?” asked Jun incredulously.

Sho didn’t answer and lowered his head.

“I wanted to thank you; it’s very generous of you.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I’ll go back to my room. I have work to do.”

Sho opened the door but Jun stopped him.

“Sho-kun?”

“Hm?”

“Would you accept a dinner?”

“With you?”

“Yeah with me. Don’t worry, I won’t rape you.”

Sho laughed but his embarrassed gaze didn’t fool Jun. He was trying to find a polite way to refuse. Of course, he would need time to be at ease in his company and his angriness this afternoon was to protect his precious Sensei. Yet, this was an opened door for the seducer.  
Jun gazed at him interrogatively, pushing him to accept.  
Sho shrugged and gave up.

“I know…it will be my pleasure.”

“So, sit down.”

“N…Now?!”

“I will cook for you. You have to eat if you want to study all night long.”

“You know how to cook?”

“Of course. The…” Jun counted silently on his fingers “4th husband of my mother was Chef in a French cuisine restaurant, he gave me some tips”

He slid a chair to Sho and the latter sat cautiously, surprised to see such pleasure in his kouhai’s eyes as he began to work in the kitchen.

“Her 4th?” He asked incredulously.

“Yeah. The 4th.”

“How many husbands did she have?”

“Actually she married the 7th a few months ago. She’s not a traditional mother.” He smiled apologetically.

“Everybody is free to lead the life he chose.”

Jun smiled brightly and kept on working.

 

 

 

=+=

 

 

 

Ninomiya Kazunari came from a famous but poor family even if he’s used to not saying a word about one or another.  
When the authority took their assets, giving only the minimum subsistence rate for his family to survive because of the debts of his father, no one helped.  
The people who, a few months earlier invited them and asked them for favours were the first to turn their backs and gossiped about his family which became suddenly persona non grata. He saw his parents, as he was 8, pilloried and shamed. He kept studying in private school, thanks to an old periodically generous aunt and an extraordinary will. But Ninomiya Kazunari liked to think that since that time, his eyes were wide open on the ways of the world. Open on its cruelty and its hypocrisies, open on its pettiness and the absolute power of the money. And especially about the outcomes for the losers of the game. He observed his comrades as herded animals.  
Until the day he met Matsumoto.  
When Ninomiya entered the classroom with his usual followers behind him, all smiling in order to attract his attention, he spotted him immediately, him and his hypnotic look.  
He wore the uniform of the school but his half-tied necktie and his opened jacket, which displayed a luxurious but wrinkled shirt made him so different from the rest of the lambs. Seeing his own reflection on the window, next to Matsumoto, Nino thought that he seemed really ordinary. He didn’t look at the followers who were fighting to sit by his side and went right to Matsumoto, totally fascinated, taking the chair next to Jun.  
It was the first time that his heart beat so fast for a boy. He understood immediately that it was a decisive encounter.  
But his charisma didn’t work at all on the taller boy and Nino began to doubt himself badly.  
Jun never laid his gaze on him, or on anybody else and soon Nino figured that he was fascinated by this man’s abilityto keep his distance with the rest of the world while being the centre of attention. He could see the high school girls fainting for this guy and for the very first time, Nino was surprised to see the way disdain could be a powerful magnet…disdain and the perfume of scandal. Jun had his way of swaying his hips as he walked in the corridors, like a sensual dancer…and Nino began to think that he would like to have such a man in his bed.  
An unexpected event occurred the first day of the second semester when Nino almost gave up on Matsumoto.  
He was in the boys’ toilet and as the first bell rang, he heard some very revealing noises in the cubicle next to his’...his neighbour or rather his neighbours since he heard two different moans. A man and a woman, who was rapidly smothered by the hand of the man, guessed Nino when he overheard him asking for silence from the woman. He identified the voice of the man and blushed immediately with excitement.  
Nino opened the door and waited for him, leaning against the frame of the cubicle, gazing fixedly at the mirror.  
The girl came out first, untidy and unruly hair, yelling with fear when she ran into Nino, even if he didn’t care about her at all. She ran away and Jun came out slowly zipping his pants before washing his hands naturally. He smirked at Nino and exited the toilet after an piercing glance to Nino’s erection.  
Afterward, Nino continued to spy on him and a few days later, as he saw Matsumoto entering the same toilet, he dragged a shameless girl inside to return the favour.  
He took her against the wall just to be sure that Matsumoto won’t miss the little screams of the girl and he smirked wide when he saw him, sitting on the sink facing the door.  
That day, after the end of the courses, Jun waited for him and Nino followed him without a word.  
That’s how their strange relationship began.  
They weren’t friends or lovers, they didn’t really talk but they were far more together the same time. More than often, Nino thought he met his soul mate….the only person who was able to understand him.  
Above all, he had been his initiator.  
Nino was a sex bulimic when they met. Like a spoiled child unable to resist to a forbidden toy, he couldn’t say no to a charming woman, whoever she might be…yet he was clever enough to keep his reputation safe which was essential for a penniless man.  
But Jun was very different.  
He loved game and quality. The more difficult the game was, the higher the bet was, the more he loved it. He lived only for his prey when he found one.  
At that time, his prey was the high school headmaster, a very plain woman but married to the head teacher, young and very strict. Jun felt a duty to seduce her, dragging Nino with him.  
If the latter didn’t believe he could do it, he rapidly changed his mind.  
He did it, offering his help-and Nino’s too- to do some chores for her, slowly sliding into her life becoming what he called “her obsession”. Seducing gazes, sweet words, erotic poses, the way he cared about her, bit by bit, he used his entire resources to make her believe that he was in love with her and couldn’t live without her.  
His efforts, the perfume of the forbidden fruit –seducing a student, or worse two, broke her inhibitions.  
When Nino found himself in his teacher’s bed, ramming into her as she was doing a blow job for Jun, he raised his victorious gaze and finally admitted that he found his master.  
The game kept on until they graduated. They found a prey, seduce her or him and the first to lay him was the winner.  
Time passing by, Nino figured out that Jun was aroused by him and not by their prey who was only an accessory in the game they played. When Jun came as he looked at him straightforwardly, Nino was perfectly aware that he came for him, was aroused by that. He knew that Jun slept with boys too but even if he admired him, Nino refused to be his lover.  
For so many reasons he could have spoken in a blink of eye…  
Because it would break their relationship, because frustration was far more erotic than sex and because if he accepted nothing would keep Jun by his side…he was the only one to share his bed without having sex and it was enough to make him different…that’s what Nino thought at least.  
When they began university, the same of course, they imagined new games.  
Their relationship wasn’t public obviously but everybody knew they get along enough to go out together sometimes and they figured that pretending to hate each other offered endless possibilities.  
They didn’t hide anything, confessed everything, enjoying each other’s manipulations, admiring, desiring, and rejecting each other to be in osmosis.

Nino’s conquest quickly dressed up, her cheeks red and her gaze lowered. Nino smirked, realizing that he had deflowered almost the entire young chaste club, took a contrite look when he faced her. He put his index finger under her chin, pecking her lips and when she moaned with pleasure, he smiled wider.  
Those girls were so enthusiastic that it was insane. Jun would have laughed of it. They weren’t really difficult to persuade, so eager to offer their precious virginity to Prince Charming. The only hurdle was forcing them to keep the secret about their little sessions…but Nino was a master in the delicate art of the break-up. And if they cling on him and threaten him, he possessed a very exhaustive video library.  
Nino was perfectly aware that Jun hated those methods and didn’t give a shit about reputation…because who could imagine right-thinking people being worse than reality could be.  
But Nino never felt remorseful, end justified any means.  
Nino took a glance at his watch and pretending to have a date, left the girl to rush to his bedroom.  
It was almost time for the love birds date and they were never late…it would have been distressing if it wasn’t so laughable.  
Four weeks…  
For four long weeks Satoshi taught pottery to Masaki and they never exchanged more than an embarrassed gaze.  
Nino sat behind his desk and turned on his laptop, looking through the camera he placed in the room where they met twice a week.  
Ohno was preparing his potter wheel and a few minutes later, Aiba entered the room.  
They bowed at each other clumsily and laughed idiotically when they hit their foreheads.  
Nino sighed jadedly and turned on the sound…perhaps after all, a miracle would happen…yeah…no way.

“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…”

“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu…”

“You…you okay?”

“Yeah and you?”

“I had my first test today, I hope I’ll have a good score.” mumbled Masaki shyly.

“Oh, the test about public relationship?”

“You remember?!”

Ohno lowered the head, embarrassed and Masaki put the hand on his mouth as if he just realized he talked too much.

“Shall we begin?”

“Hai!”

They sat side by side, starting the potter wheel in synchronic moves which made them laugh.  
Nino felt nauseous with this Barbra Cartland’s scene in yaoi version. If he had to be honest –for once- he had to admit they really fit to each other. They were in love and cared about each other almost too much, marvelled by the other’s qualities. If things kept on this way, thought Nino anxiously, perhaps would they be able to hold hands by the end of the year…  
He sighed with frustration and had an angry thought for Jun who refused the tiny help he requested. With him around, Masaki would have lost his virginity a long ago. But Nino was by himself and he began to think that he might have to be more intrusive with the two baka.  
A light of hope finally burnt when Ohno rose up to help his student who was desperately useless. Luckily for Nino, the potter found this awful ‘piece of art’ lovely and couldn’t get enough of Aiba’s dorkiness.  
But Aiba stood up to leave the chair to Ohno and the brief hope Nino felt vanished suddenly. It was a lost cause…  
Nino waited for Masaki in the common hall where a bunch of students was partying.

“Masaki-kun!”

“Oh, Ninomiya-kun, I’m so glad to see you…” He was so desperately cheerful.

“Come, come, we’re drinking.”

“I don’t know, I still have work to do, my mother would come tomorrow and…”

“Just a drink and I swear, I’ll leave you alone.”

Aiba hesitated for a second, then sat to grab the glass Nino was handing.

“So…tell me.”

“What?”

“Your lessons of pottery…still going?”

“Oh…yes, I had a lesson today.” His face was totally red.

“And?”

“I’m not very skilled.”

“I don’t give a shit about your talent! How was it working with Ohno-kun?”

“Ohno-kun…is wonderful.” He beamed and Nino smiled with compassion.

“You’re really in love, isn’t it?”

“I’m not, not at all!” He denied strongly but Nino didn’t answer, simply observing him until the boy who can’t lie give up. “Okay…it’s true; I think I’m in love. Each time I meet him, my heart beats faster, when I’m close to him, my breath becomes hectic. I’m sick of it. I don’t know if it’s a blessing to be in love.” He crumbled on the table.

“And…did you kiss?” Aiba straightened up.

“Of course not, I wouldn’t dare!”

“Of course no…but…”

“But?” Whispered Aiba.

“Maybe he doesn’t know you love him. Maybe he think he’s the only one to have feelings for you. And if you don’t move at all, maybe he will find someone else…”

Masaki blanked and took a new sip of beer. He coughed in the bottle and Nino saw his face changing subtly.

“What should I have to do, Ninomiya-kun?”

Nino smiled again and leaned on him.

“I think you should tell him what you’re feeling and show him too.”

“How?” Nino felt a big wave of tiredness overwhelming him…yet he smiled gently and after a long silence, he murmured:

“You should tell him that you’re not against some ‘intimacy’, a new level of intimacy.”

“Oh…I see.” Masaki looked at the floor fixatedly.

Would it be enough for Ohno to take the initiative? Certainly not.  
He observed Aiba discreetly, finding him cute when he was thinking about the man he loved. He was such a cutie. Really. Such a temptation. If he hadn’t been so het, he would have laid him…  
If only Jun could see him, no doubt he would like him too, he won’t be able to resist to such an angel.  
Nino felt an idea popping in his mind. Perhaps was it the solution?  
If only Jun could see him…  
If only Jun could see him…  
If Nino showed him…

 

 

 

_TBC..._


End file.
